capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Devil Kings
Devil Kings, known in Japan as Sengoku BASARA (戦国BASARA), is a video game for PlayStation 2 first published on July 21, 2005 by Capcom. It is the first game in the Sengoku BASARA series. The sequel, Sengoku BASARA 2, was released only in Japan 2006. BASARA would not be localized again until the third main entry in the series, Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes, in 2010. Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi, known for his work on Devil May Cry. Characters The names of the characters (including the game's title) were changed when the game was originally released in North America and Europe. The altered names in parentheses follows the original names. 'Playable Characters' * Masamune Date - (a.k.a. Azure Dragon) * Yukimura Sanada - (a.k.a. Scorpio) * Tadakatsu Honda - (a.k.a. Iron Ox) * Shingen Takeda '''- (a.k.a. '''Red Minotaur) * Kasuga - (a.k.a. Venus) * Xavi '''- (a.k.a. '''Q-Ball) * Toshiie Maeda - (a.k.a. Lark) * Sasuke Sarutobi - (a.k.a. Talon) * Nobunaga Oda - (a.k.a. Devil King) * Kenshin Uesugi - (a.k.a. Frost) * Nōhime - (a.k.a. Lady Butterfly) * Matsu Maeda - (a.k.a. Bramble) * Mitsuhide Akechi - (a.k.a. Reaper) * Ranmaru Mori - (a.k.a. Hornet) - Wields a bow. His element is lightning. The young page of Nobunaga, Ranmaru desires recognition from his master, and will fight eagerly for him. Nōhime is like a mother to the boy, but he meets his death at the hands of her sister-in-law Oichi in Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes. * Itsuki - (a.k.a. Puff) - A fictional character representing the Ainu tribe from Hokkaidō. She leads a rebel group for the sake of the peasants suffering due to war. She has a special taskforce wearing pink vests in Sengoku Basara 2. In Devil Kings, she speaks with a U.S. Southern accent. Wields a giant hammer. Her element is ice. * Yoshihiro Shimazu - (a.k.a. Zaan) - The daimyo of Satsuma. Although old, he is a great warrior who is not to be underestimated. He is also known for his impeccable ambush parties. He is the desired target of Tadakatsu. Wields a broad sword. His element is lightning. He is eventually murdered by Nobunaga in the storyline of the series and is non-playable in the U.S. version. 'Non-Playable Characters' * Ieyasu Tokugawa - (a.k.a. Irdene) - The third of the Three Unifiers. Although small in size, he makes it up with his trust over his generals as well as his control over his most prized creation, Iron Ox. Wields a bladed staff in Toshiie's style. His element is lightning. Ieyasu returned in the new Samurai Heroes, now grown and with brass knuckles replacing his trademark staff. * Motochika Chōsokabe - (a.k.a. Arslan) - A pirate who wields an anchor, which he normally uses one-handed. He has a unique skill by riding his anchor. In this game, he peaks with something of a mixture between a Scottish and Irish accent. He has a taste for freedom, gold and good fights. He enjoys wearing mauve and pink clothes and is proud of his nickname - "Western Sea Demon". His team is unconditionally loyal to him and calls him "Aniki". He always stands up for his people. The native port of his ship is in Shikoku Province. His element is fire. * Motonari Mōri - (a.k.a. Kahz) - He has an infatuation with the Sun. He uses a baton with paper charms in Kenshin's style. His element is light. * Yoshimoto Imagawa - (a.k.a. Muri) - Childish and cowardly, but will fight when ultimately cornered. Wields a giant fan. He was a brother-in-law to Shingen Takeda due to an alliance via marriage proposal. He is eventually murdered by Nobunaga in the storyline of the series. His element is light. * Ujimasa Hojo - (a.k.a. Orwik) - Wields a multi-bladed spear. He was allied with the Takeda and Imagawa clans. Ujimasa sits in the beautiful castle of Odawara. His element is ice. Differences between Sengoku Basara and Devil Kings One of the differences that is most notable is the names. Devil Kings does not use any reference to the Sengoku era of Japan whatsoever. Producer Hiroyuki Kobayashi originally decided to make Sengoku Basara similar to Dynasty/Samurai Warriors gameplay with a Devil May Cry stylish factor to make it different. For the American release of Devil Kings, he wanted to make it different again by giving the game a "darker" look. Devil Kings takes place in a "devilish" world as oppose to the original Feudal Japan theme. Devil Kings features a "Prime" attack, which slightly weakens the enemy for a short time, and are more vulnerable to more damage. The "Prime" attacks in Devil Kings cause the enemy health bar to turn yellow and is necessary for filling up the Fury Gauge. Most characters' "Prime" attacks were originally "Special Skills" in Sengoku Basara. Some of the armies in Devil Kings do not even look like samurai. Devil King's army looks like an army of black knights, Reaper's army look like winged demons with a "bat out of hell" kind of look, and Orwik's army looks like the ancient egyptians with animal helmets and gold and blue colors. The names of the battle have changed as well. It is unknown what the exact names were in Sengoku Basara, but the battles were based off historic times. The following are some historic battle and their name changes in Devil Kings: *Battle of Mikatagahara - Storm on the Great Plains *Battle of Kawanakajima - Battle at Riverglen, Ruse at Riverglen *Honnoji Incident - Twisted High Temple, Fall of the High Temple *Battle of Okehazama - Ambush at Shadow Gorge *Battle at Nagashino - Deadwood Counteroffensive *Invasion of Shikoku - Landing at Nanvia *Siege of Takamatsu - Flooding Giuthas Nam *Battle at Hitadori Bridge(?) - Chase at the Tablelands *Kyushu Campaign - Leveling Kush *Battle of Yamazaki - Crossing the River Styx *Siege of Odawara - Siege of Dark Spire In Devil Kings, when the Rally Pipe is equipped, the Devil May Cry theme music "Lock and Load", is heard during battle. Similar Game * Destiny of an Emperor Gallery Image:DKHornet.png|''Hornet'' Image:DKReaper.png|''Reaper'' Image:Itsuki.png|''Puff'' Image:DKZaan.png|''Zaan'' Image:Basara2Muri.png|''Muri'' Image:DKOrwik.png|''Orwik'' Box Art Image:BASARAJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:DevilKingsCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:DevilKingsEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:BasaraArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:BASARA_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:SengokuBasaraManga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:SengokuBasaraManga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:SengokuBasaraManga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku/ Official Japanese Sengoku Basara website] Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games